Vivo por y para ti
by Nat-KF
Summary: Una princesa bastante caprichosa y una caballero dispuesta a cumplir todos sus caprichos.
1. Capítulo 1

Será un fic corto, de cuatro capítulos, mismos que ya tengo terminados en mi computadora. Subiré uno cada tres días.

La narración es algo rápida y hay timeskip. Sobre aviso no hay engaño(?

La parte en cursiva, en si es como si se narrase un cuento.

Disfruten la lectura.

Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen (Sunrise)

* * *

 ** _VIVO POR Y PARA TI_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1_**

 _La princesa Shizuru siempre había sido caprichosa y le bastaba con tronar los dedos para obtener lo que deseaba. Cuando cumplió los 15 años, llegó a su vida el más grande de todos sus caprichos._

-¡NO!-. Gritó indignada. -¡NINGUNO DE ELLOS!-. Toda la guardia real tenía el deber de cuidarle, pero al cumplir esa edad, debían asignarle un caballero que le protegiera día y noche, alguien que viviera únicamente por y para ella.

-Pero hija, ellos son los mejores caballeros del reino, ¿Cuál es el problema?-. El rey conocía las exigentes expectativas de su heredera, por eso había llevado ante ella a la élite de la élite.

La princesa hizo una mueca de disgusto. -¿Qué cuál es el problema?-. Para ella era obvio. -¡Que todos son hombres!-. Sus ojos se mostraban bastante enfadados por tal hecho.

El rey se quedó con la boca abierta. -Por supuesto, son hombres porque son caballeros-. No entendía el problema.

Ella suspiró. -Padre, si voy a tener a alguien pegado a mi todo el día, no quiero que sea un hombre quien me esté siguiendo a todas partes-. Le lanzó una mirada llena de decisión. -Quiero que mi caballero sea una mujer-.

Él le miró con duda. -¿Estas segura?-. Shizuru sonrió al darse cuenta de su victoria.

-Muy segura-.

 _Así fue como el rey comenzó una exhaustiva búsqueda por todas sus tierras: recorrió pueblo por pueblo y preguntó a todo aquel que fuese capaz de contestarle, hasta que finalmente los cielos premiaron su perseverancia. Allá, en la frontera del Norte, encontró una imponente fortaleza de piedra negra, y dentro de ella, halló la solución a sus problemas._

 _Regresó cabalgando a su castillo, convocó a su heredera y rezó para que su elección fuese la acertada._

 _Shizuru ingresó en la habitación con paso soberbio. Dudaba seriamente de que su padre de verdad hubiese encontrado a la mujer ideal para ser su caballero. Claro, la princesa desconocía que la frontera del Norte era muy diferente al resto del reino._

Tomó asiento frente al rey, quien le veía con alegría. -Hija, busqué por todo el reino para cumplir tu deseo y finalmente lo he logrado, encontré a una chica capaz de protegerte y digna de acompañarte-. Le desconcertó la seguridad de su progenitor.

-Ara, no lo creeré hasta no verle-.

-Estoy seguro de que es la indicada-. Le dio una sonrisa confiada. -Natsuki, entra por favor-.

 _Ante Shizuru se presentó una chica de 14 años. Vestía con pantalón y playera de lino negro; chaleco, guantes y muñequeras de cuero; botas para montar y cinturón del cual solía colgarse su espada. Tenía el cabello de un color cobalto, le llegaba hasta media espalda._

Hizo una respetuosa reverencia. -Kuga Natsuki, del Norte, para servirle si así lo desea princesa-. Poseía una voz ronca, profunda y solemne, pero no perdía su toque femenino.

-Levanta la cabeza Kuga Natsuki-. Así lo hizo, revelando un rostro realmente precioso que prometía adquirir más belleza con el tiempo. Sus ojos de un verde intenso dejaban bien claro que había visto la muerte y sobrevivido a ella. Además, brillaban con una fiereza carente de comparaciones.

A la heredera del trono le intrigó aquella mirada.

Analizó la constitución de Kuga, notándole delgada pero firme, fuerte, imponente.-Dime, ¿Qué sabes hacer?-.

-Cazar, pescar, rastrear, adiestrar fieras. Montar, escalar, nadar, bucear. Defender, comandar, pelear, matar-. Sabía muchas más cosas, sin embargo, era un buen resumen de sus habilidades, al menos de esas que podían decirse en voz alta.

-¿Qué arma dominas?-.

-Espada, cuchillo, puñal, hacha, lanza, maza, arco y ballesta-. Respondió como si no fuese la gran cosa, no obstante, a la princesa le causó sorpresa que con solo 14 años supiese usar ese letal arsenal.

-Ara, ¿Y cuál de todas esas prefieres?-.

-La espada-.

 _El rey ya sabía de antemano que la joven hablaba sin agregar títulos, con frases cortantes y directas, era lo habitual en la frontera Norte, donde le daban más importancia a las virtudes que a los formalismos. Pero lo que le resultaba sorprendente era que su hija no hubiese armado un alboroto por ello. A cualquier otra persona ya la habría mandado azotar por tal insolencia._

-Dime Natsuki, ¿A cuántos has matado?-.

-Perdí la cuenta después del número 50-. Shizuru entendió que aquellas manos no tenían nada de inocentes. Así como aquellos ojos esmeralda no poseían miedo a nada.

-Tengo una última pregunta. Para ti, ¿Qué es la lealtad?-.

-La mayor virtud-. En todo momento, Natsuki le miró fijamente a los ojos, le sostuvo la mirada como nadie más lo había hecho nunca, y eso, eso le gustó demasiado.

-Padre, ella es la indicada-.

La princesa sonrió satisfecha.

 _Se les dieron dos meses para conocerse, el rey confiaba en que la oji-verde era la elección correcta, pero quería asegurarse de que Shizuru en verdad se sintiera cómoda con la presencia de Natsuki, porque una vez hecho el juramento, ella sería como su sombra el resto de su vida._

 _Por lo general, la princesa se aburría de las personas en una o dos semanas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta habían pasado treinta días y seguía encantada con la joven destinada a su servicio. El rey observó satisfecho como se fueron dando las cosas._

 _Finalmente, se cumplieron los dos meses._

 _Y se tomó la decisión definitiva._

El salón real estaba lleno, era una ceremonia importante y gran parte del reino quería ver quien estaba tan loco como para ligarse de por vida a su caprichosa princesa. Todos esperaban ver a un hombre fornido, de más de 20 años como mínimo, de alta cuna y aspecto atractivo. Así mismo, todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron entrar a Natsuki. Shizuru reprimió una sonrisa burlona al ver las muecas de confusión que predominaban en el salón.

Kuga caminaba con paso seguro, orgulloso, imponente e incluso un poco altanero. Vestía una armadura completamente negra mientras que por su espalda caía una capa color verde grama, sujetaba la prenda con un broche de plata y de su cintura colgaba una espada.

Llegó hasta Shizuru e hincó la rodilla derecha. -Princesa Shizuru Fujino, heredera al trono de Garderobe-. La castaña le tendió la mano y Natsuki depositó un casto beso en su dorso, después alzó la mirada, viéndole a los ojos como solo ella sabía hacerlo. -Yo, Natsuki Kuga, he venido aquí hoy para jurarle lealtad. Lo haré si desea tenerme a su servicio, de lo contrario, desapareceré y no volveré a molestarle con mi presencia-.

-Sí, es mi deseo tenerte a mi servicio-.

-Será un placer cumplir su deseo-.

-Adelante-.

-Yo, Kuga Natsuki, digo estas palabras frente a los ojos de dios, del reino y del rey. Juro lealtad a la princesa Shizuru Fujino, desde este momento hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Juro ser su ciervo más fiel, dispuesta a concederle todo lo que me pida y este en mis manos hacer. Juro protegerle tanto de día como de noche. Juro caminar sobre sus pasos o abrirle camino según lo necesite. Juro encontrarle donde sea que se encuentre. Juro ser su acompañante si desea mi presencia y ser su sombra cuando no quiera verme. Juro ser su confidente que se llevara todo a la tumba. Juro jamás mentirle. Juro ser sus ojos allá donde no pueda ver, juro ser sus oídos allá donde no pueda oír, juro ser sus piernas cuando necesite ayuda para mantenerse de pie. Juro ser su espada y su escudo, sin importar cuanta sangre deba derramar para protegerle. Juro no contraer nupcias ni dejar descendencia porque viviré por y para servirle. Juro que siempre antepondré su vida a la mía, pero prolongaré mis días hasta que los suyos culminen, para así nunca dejarle sola. Juro pertenecerle en cuerpo, mente y alma-.

La castaña mostró una enorme sonrisa, el juramento que la oji-verde había hecho era el más grande de los últimos 100 años. A ella solo le correspondía jurar protegerle, sin embargo, juró ser suya.

-Yo, Shizuru Fujino, heredera al trono de Garderobe, acepto tu juramento. Desde hoy, tu vida está completamente ligada a la mía. Ponte de pie, caballero Natsuki Kuga-.

La recién nombrada caballero se levantó con la espalda erguida y mirada fiera. Acababa de renunciar a su vida por la de la mujer parada frente a ella, pero estaba tranquila pese todo lo que ello conllevaba.

-Camina a mi lado y vayamos al banquete que hoy se celebra en tu honor-.

 _Todo el reino veía a una princesa demasiado caprichosa que en efecto sabría gobernarles, pero con mano de hierro; sabían que ella pasaría por sobre quien fuese necesario para obtener lo que quisiera, sin importar cuanto sudor, llanto y sangre ajena costase. Sin embargo, Natsuki Kuga miraba más allá de esa imagen y contemplaba belleza donde todos veían una tormenta que podía arrasarlo todo._

 _Ambas sonreían._

 _Y aunque por la mente de ellas no corría malicia alguna, al menos en ese momento._

 _El pueblo observó la mirada de Natsuki y comenzó a temer que la princesa hubiese conseguido un verdugo en lugar de un caballero._


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, temía un poco que la historia no gustará, pero me alegra ver que el fic fue bien aceptado.

Como dije anteriormente, la narración es rápida y se usa timeskip.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 ** _VIVO POR Y PARA TI_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

 _El tiempo fue transcurriendo y con el pasar de los días, la relación entre ambas se estrechó hasta ser la más íntima del castillo. Natsuki Kuga profesaba una lealtad incomparable, y cuando la princesa ordenaba, ella cumplía su voluntad a cualquier precio. Su obrar era recompensado con la gratitud de quien idolatraba, porque aún cuando la heredera al trono no mostraba aprecio por prácticamente nadie (a excepción de su padre), a su caballero le tenía un profundo cariño. Shizuru consideraba a Natsuki su única amiga, su mejor amiga, su persona más importante._

 _Por eso, cuando la oji-verde cumplió 16 años, no pudo retrasarse más lo que ambas sabían sucedería tarde o temprano. Lo vieron venir desde la primera mirada cómplice que compartieron. Habían estado jugando con fuego, las llamas amenazaban con incendiarlo todo y ahora debían contener el incendio a manos desnudas._

Aquel día, Shizuru acorraló a la menor dentro de su habitación. Fue algo fácil, ya que el cuarto de Natsuki se encontraba dentro de la recamara real.

Entre esas cuatro paredes, la caballero podía darse el lujo de dejar su faceta fría, por eso le invadió el nerviosismo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

La princesa acercó sus rostros. Le encantaba el olor de la otra aunque no sabía denominar dicho aroma. -Natsuki-. Su cálido aliento dio contra las mejillas que adoraba sonrojar con bromas indecentes. -No podemos seguir fingiendo demencia-. Le miró a los ojos, escudriñando en ellos hasta desnudar su alma. -Quiero que seas sincera conmigo-. Era innecesario pedir eso cuando Kuga había jurado no mentirle en nada.

-Siempre te soy sincera Shizuru-. Cuando estaban a solas le decía por su nombre.

-Te conozco, nunca me mientes-. Acarició su mejilla. -Pero tampoco sueles decirme lo que sientes-. La menor guardó silencio.

-Natsuki, ¿Te gusto?-.

-Sí-. Era una palabra cargada de seguridad.

-¿Me deseas?-. Si alguien les escuchase…

-Te deseo Shizuru-.

"¿Me amas?" Esa pregunta se quedó atascada en su garganta, porque estaba segura de que ejercía una fuerte atracción sobre la oji-verde, pero no sabía con exactitud hasta donde llegaba el cariño que le profesaban, y no quiso arriesgarse a escuchar una respuesta que podría romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

-¿Me quieres?-.

-Más que a nadie-.

Le fue suficiente con saberse querida para decidir condenarles a las dos.

Sin pensarlo, probó por primera vez los labios que tanto había deseado besar. Natsuki le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ninguna tenía experiencia pero podían aprender juntas.

El beso se rompió con un jadeo.

-Mi caballero, tengo una petición-. Susurró en su oído.

-Pídeme lo que quieras, lo cumpliré-. Conocía de antemano lo que le iban a pedir. Desde hace mucho tiempo Shizuru le veía con otros ojos.

-Quiero que seas mía esta noche-. Le estaba pidiendo pecar, ambas lo sabían, sin embargo, no les importó ni un poco.

-Si la princesa lo desea-. Le besó en la comisura de los labios. -Así será-.

Como siempre, la princesa obtenía todo lo que quería.

Salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Y cuando se mostró la luna, Natsuki ingresó en la recamara real, tal y como solía hacer todas las noches, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión no se dirigió a su cuarto.

Shizuru le observó con una sonrisa, le fascinaba la innegable belleza de la oji-verde y le encantaba como lucía en su papel de caballero; cada prenda, cada accesorio, cada cosa que la menor llevase encima, era escogido por la princesa. Tomó su espada y le recargó junto a la puerta; retiró el broche de plata para poder desprenderle la capa; después, le quitó lentamente la armadura, dejándole con los ropajes de lino negro que solía usar debajo. Sin aquel metal cubriéndole, su cuerpo parecía tan mortal como cualquiera, a la castaña le gustaba ser la única con el privilegio de ver su fragilidad, su parte más humana.

 _Porque para el reino entero, ambas formaban una espada, donde Shizuru era la empuñadura y Natsuki la hoja._

 _Acusaban a la princesa de no tener escrúpulos, acusaban a la caballero de ser solo una vil marioneta con las manos manchadas de sangre_

 _Y así como Natsuki era la única que veía belleza en la tormenta que podía arrasar el reino, Shizuru era la única que contemplaba vida donde todos veían el reflejo de la muerte._

 _Dos lados de una misma moneda._

Con delicadeza, le quitó su vestimenta y luego le pidió que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambas estuvieron desnudas, Shizuru le recostó en la cama, se colocó sobre ella y delineó sus curvas con los dedos. La mirada esmeralda le veía con cariño. Besó desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Disfrutó saboreando el fruto de lo prohibido.

 _Porque si alguien les encontraba, a Shizuru le quitarían su derecho al trono, mientras que a Natsuki le ejecutarían sin dudarlo. Era una posibilidad bastante trágica, pero harían lo que fuera necesario para evitar aquel fatídico final._

La princesa gozó con los primeros gemidos, era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado en toda su vida, y era placentero saberse culpable de aquella melodía. Sus manos recorrieron milímetro a milímetro de piel, marcándole como suya en cada mínimo tacto.

Deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Natsuki, palpó la creciente humedad que amenazaba con volverle adicta, observó la mirada de confianza que le dedicaban y tomó lo último de su caballero que le quedaba por reclamar. De inmediato sintió la sangre en sus dedos, como respuesta, le sonrió tiernamente y le besó con más ternura aún.

 _Quizá en el campo de batalla tuviese la brutalidad de un hombre, pero ahí, en la cama, sus mejillas tintadas de rojo le revelaban tan mujer como la propia princesa._

 _Sus piernas se aferraron a la cintura de Shizuru cuando llegó al clímax._

 _Oficialmente, le había entregado todo._

 _Fue su turno de poseer a la princesa y fue así como la heredera al trono dejo de ser doncella sin que nadie se enterase._

Al final, la castaña se recostó sobre su pecho, abrazándose a su cintura. La caballero siempre había velado por sus sueños, sin embargo, ahora era diferente, mientras dormía se sentía protegida por la seguridad que emanaba de Natsuki y le envolvía posesivamente. La oji-verde acarició su cabeza, pasó los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos, delineó su mejilla y al final dejo reposando la mano sobre su espalda.

 _Tal como se lo dijo Shizuru, no acostumbraba decir sus sentimientos en voz alta. Allá en la frontera del Norte, le habían enseñado muchas cosas, desde montar hasta más de un arte secreto, le instruyeron para ver la muerte como algo natural y le inculcaron las virtudes necesarias para ser un Kuga; sin embargo, había aprendido ciertas cosas por su cuenta y entre ellas se encontraba el mantener la boca cerrada sí quería sobrevivir en la Fortaleza._

 _Era una mujer de carne y hueso que debía afrontar la vida como si fuese de hierro. Siempre le dijeron eso, incluso cuando el rey llegó a su hogar para llevársela consigo, cambiando así su destino por uno no más piadoso._

Horas atrás, vio en la mirada de Shizuru la pregunta que tuvo miedo de decir en voz alta, le vio y entendió aquel temor. Entonces, llegaron a sus labios las 4 palabras con las cuales le daba a la vida el poder para matarle.

-Te amo, mi princesa-. Susurró en su oído.

A partir de ese momento, la caballero no volvió a dormir en su cama, porque a Shizuru le gustaba demasiado dormir sobre su pecho. Solo durante esas horas podían tocarse libremente, y no era que a Natsuki le desagradara, sin embargo, solía ver con cierta paranoia la puerta y temía que las paredes escuchasen lo que hacían por las noches, por esos motivos solo cerraba sus ojos el tiempo necesario para que su cuerpo no colapsara.

Con cada luna que pasaba, la oji-verde adquiría mordidas, rasguños y leves moretones que le marcaban como propiedad de Shizuru. Si era sincera, disfrutaba mucho con aquellas sesiones, todo el dolor físico de sus batallas no era nada comparado con ese placer regalo de los dioses. Por supuesto, también era consciente de que esas marcas eran la prueba definitiva para hundirle.

Solo podía agradecer que su armadura ocultase su mayor pecado.

Esa coraza de metal repelía las espadas que buscaban matarle y retenía sus pasionales secretos.

* * *

 _Semanas después, la princesa quiso salir a conseguir vino, era un buen pretexto para pasear con Natsuki fuera del castillo. Le hubiera gustado tomar su mano, poder besarle a la luz del día, gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuanto le amaba, no obstante, ese era el único capricho que no podía permitirse._

La mayor entró en la tienda y su caballero se quedó montando guardia en la puerta, para que nadie entrará; Shizuru detestaba rodearse de quienes consideraba plebeyos cuando estos no eran sus sirvientes.

Natsuki mantenía su mirada fija en quienes pasaban, sus oídos atentos a lo que ocurría en la tienda y la mano sobre el pomo de su espada. Todos bajaban la mirada al pasar junto a ella, temían verle a la cara y terminar viendo a la muerte. Jamás le dirigían la palabra, ya fuese por estar aterrados de enfurecerle o por repudiarle, ella pagaba con la misma moneda silenciosa, al menos que quisiera apartarlos del camino de la princesa, ahí si decía unas cuantas palabras amenazantes.

Por eso fue bastante extraño que dos muchachos se pararan frente a ella. Primero no les reconoció, pues el único rostro al cual le daba importancia era aquel al cual juró proteger. Le vieron con desprecio, lo ignoró, no era nada nuevo el ser vista de esa manera. Hicieron ademan de entrar, atravesó el brazo.

-Prohibido el paso-. Dijo fríamente.

-Nadie te pidió permiso-. Al escucharle, le llegó un eco de memoria.

-Lárguense-. Ordenó. No tenía ganas de limpiar su espada ese día.

-Quítate del camino fenómeno-. Él intentó caminar, creyendo podría pasar el obstáculo, pero se topó con un brazo de hierro.

-Atrás-. Advirtió. No le hicieron caso, entonces, mediante un leve movimiento de su mano le tiró al suelo.

-Era cierto-. Dijo el otro con una mueca de repudio. -Te convertiste en sirviente de la princesa-. Ella escuchó con un semblante serio. -Maldita traidora, ni siquiera nos recuerdas-. Error, ya les recordaba, jamás se había llevado bien con ellos. -Abandonaste la Fortaleza para ser un asqueroso perro faldero-.

-Márchense-. Mientras no recibiera la orden de matarles, podía ser un poco tolerante si se callaban, pero…

-Eres solo su mascota; tu ama te da de comer sus sobras, te viste con el mismo metal que manchas de sangre vez tras vez y te ordena hacer trucos para entretenerle-. Tensó la mandíbula. Esas palabras eran una mentira de pésimo gusto, patrañas que inventaban para hacerle sentir degradada, cosa que no le importaba, lo que si le molestaba era que hablasen mal de su amada.

 _Natsuki comía en la misma mesa que Shizuru, compartía sus alimentos y bebía del vino reservado a la familia real. Vestía con armaduras que se forjaban especialmente para ella y capas de la mejor calidad. Recibía un trato noble y gozaba de deberle obediencia solo a su princesa._

-Eres una vergüenza para los Kuga-. Le escupieron, más no se movió de su puesto de guardia. Le habían enseñado que la disciplina debía reinar sobre las emociones. Era una verdadera Kuga y haría caso a sus enseñanzas.

Se molestaron más al ver su nula reacción. Él que había tirado al suelo se levantó al percatarse de cómo le miraban, desde arriba, en más de un sentido.

 _Porque quizá Natsuki fuese un siervo, pero era un siervo que estaba por arriba de prácticamente todo el reino, solo por ser la mujer que la princesa amaba._

-Renunciaste a tu herencia y te dejaste vender cual ganado-. No podían callarse. -Ahora te hundes en mierda mientras a ella la tienes puesta en un altar de flores-. Le miraban con un odio desmedido. -Te privas de vivir para poder morir por ella-. La ponzoña de sus palabras los envenenaba incluso a ellos. -¿Y cómo te paga? Haciendo que todo el reino te odie-. Querían golpearla, pero como no podían, solo soltaban puñetazos verbales.

-Vivo por y para la princesa-. Era una evidente declaración de que no le importaba lo que el reino sintiera por ella.

-No me cabe duda-. Vieron que su mano pasaba del pomo a la empuñadura. -Pero recuerda esto: Cuando se aburra de tus trucos de perro, se deshará de ti-. Le sonrieron cínicamente y se marcharon.

Natsuki suspiró, porque a diferencia de ellos, ella si se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado escuchando su montón de sandeces.

-Regresemos al castillo, ahora-.

-Como ordene, princesa-. Solo ella conocía el enojo que podía esconderse en esas sencillas palabras.

Resguardadas por la privacidad de la recamara real, Shizuru abordó el tema que hacía arder sus entrañas. Había escuchado hasta la última palabra y no sé iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Les conoces?-. Lanzó la primera pregunta cual daga. Daba vueltas por la habitación, hecha una furia.

-Primero no les reconocí, pero sí-. Permanecía de pie, recargada contra la pared. Pensó que quizá si debió cortarles las lenguas apenas abrieron sus insolentes bocas.

Se detuvo frente a Natsuki. -¿Quiénes son?-. Sus ojos carmín ardían.

-Takeda Masashi y Tate Yuuichi, habitantes de la frontera del Norte-. Raramente salía a la luz aquel lugar. Shizuru afiló su mirada.

-¿Por qué te dijeron esas cosas?-. En otra situación, estaría enfurecida por los falsos que le levantaron, pero en ese momento le enfurecía que hubieran agredido a Natsuki.

-Porque me consideran una traidora-. Soltó con amargura. La palabra "Traidora" siempre le había molestado en exceso.

La princesa suavizó su voz. -Eres la mujer más leal que conozco-.

-Pero les enfurece que mi lealtad no este con ellos-. Ahí recaía el problema. -Me acusan de no recordar, cuando ellos parecen haber olvidado que siempre se llevaron mal conmigo-. Dejó salir un gruñido. -Creo que ahora disfrutan injuriándome con lo que creen un verdadero motivo-.

-Natsuki…-. Fue un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede Shizuru?-. No recibió respuesta. -Si te he incomodado, lo lamento, no volveré a hablar de esas cosas-.

-No ha sido eso-. Apretó los puños. -Natsuki, ellos mencionaron una herencia, dijeron que renunciaste a ella, que te vendieron-. Hablaba con un dolor que nadie imaginaba fuese capaz de sentir. -¿Es así como llegaste a mi lado? ¿Cómo una esclava a la que despojé de su destino?-.

La oji-verde le miró a los ojos. -No-. Tomó sus manos. -Llegué a ti como una chica cargada con su lealtad, valentía y sinceridad-. Acarició sus dedos. -Llegue a ti con la espalda erguida, la cabeza en alto y mirada fiera-. Dejo sus manos para poder abrazarle. -El rey me trajo, pero me quede aquí por ti-. Besó su cuello. -Me quede contigo para convertirme en el caballero que te protege-. Susurraba en su oído. -Para ser la mujer que te ama-.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de la princesa.

-Te amo Natsuki-. Se aferró a ella.

-Entonces todo está bien. El reino entero puede decir que soy tu mascota, tu esclava, tu verdugo, pero solo tú y yo sabemos la verdad-. Le besó con necesidad de su calor. -Nuestra verdad-.

 _Fue cuestión de días para ver dos cuerpos ahorcados en la plaza principal. Las personas podían temer a Natsuki, podían odiarle, despreciarle, repudiarle con toda su alma, sin embargo, quien lo hiciera saber sufriría la ira de Shizuru._

* * *

 _Cuando Natsuki cumplió 17 años, Shizuru le hizo dos regalos. El primero fue una espada mandoble, hecha de plata, con dos esmeraldas en la empuñadura y una funda igual de magnifica. El segundo regalo fue un cachorro de lobo, de pelaje negro y ojos de un verde intenso, muy similar al de la mirada de Natsuki._

Desde ese día, Kuga caminaba por el reino con un cuchillo de guerra en su cinturón y su espada siempre en su espalda. Los pueblerinos no veían su pulsante filo, pero el tamaño de la funda hablaba por sí solo. Algunos se preguntaban como una mujer tan joven era capaz de blandir tal hoja, sin embargo, cuando le veían desenvainarle con una sola mano, quedaba claro que poseía fuerza más que suficiente.

 _Bautizó su mandoble como "Fulgor plateado", por otro lado, a su pequeño lobezno lo nombró como "Dhuran"._

A diferencia de su espada, Dhuran se mantenía en el castillo. El animal poseía una inteligencia asombrosa y crecía a un ritmo acelerado. Su presencia, al igual que la de Natsuki, resultaba intimidante, así que el lobo dormía en la remara real, con sus puntiagudas orejas en guardia permanente.

 _La caballero le adiestró para que obedeciera únicamente su voz y la de la castaña. En poco tiempo, Dhuran tuvo el tamaño de un caballo, esa fue la señal para permitir que el mundo supiese de su existencia. Y así, la mañana que salió del castillo flanqueando el lado izquierdo de Shizuru, mientras Natsuki custodiaba el derecho, el pueblo estuvo seguro de que nadie podría siquiera soñar con tocar a la princesa._


	3. Capítulo 3

Gracias por seguir mostrando su apoyo con este fic.

Bueno, llega el capítulo tres, el cual en comparación de los dos anteriores es un poco triste.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 ** _V_ _IVO POR Y PARA TI_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3_**

 _Las cosas comenzaron a tornarse oscuras cuando la princesa cumplió 20 años. El rey organizó un delicioso banquete y un espléndido baile, donde cada invitado era de alta cuna o parte de la realeza de otros reinos._

Shizuru llevaba puesto un vestido que remarcaba aún más su ya incomparable belleza. Natsuki vestía con armadura plateada y capa azul marino con broche de ónix.

La princesa disfrutó de la comida porque Natsuki comía a su lado, pero el baile fue una historia muy diferente. Tuvo que dedicarse a observar como las parejas conversaban, danzaban y reían; decenas de hombres se acercaban a ella, tendiéndole la mano para invitarle a bailar, sin embargo, rechazaba a todos, porque la única persona con la cual quería bailar, estaba montando guardia a 4m de distancia. Su caballero vigilaba todo con ojos de halcón, cumpliendo su juramento de protegerle en aquel salón lleno de extraños.

Pensó en levantarse, pedirle que bailaran aunque tuviesen cientos de ojos sobre ellas, pero los invitados procedentes del reino tenían bien presente el sexo de la oji-verde, por lo que sospecharían de inmediato al verles bailando juntas, porque sabía que el firme agarre de Natsuki en su cintura, su sincronía, sus miradas entrelazadas y sus sonrisas de enamoradas, les delatarían como pareja sin poder evitarlo.

Suspiró con resignación, si quería bailar con ella, tendría que ser en la privacidad de su habitación. Tomó una copa de vino para pasarse aquella amargura provocada por la injusticia de no poder amarse libremente.

Solo debía ser paciente, el baile no sería eterno y cuando terminase tendrían el resto de la noche para ellas.

El vino le dio a ella la paciencia que necesitaba, mientras que a otras personas las volvió imprudentes. Con el pasar de los minutos, una mujer reunió el valor suficiente para osar acercarse a Natsuki; procedía de otro reino, por lo cual, al verle ataviada en armadura, pensó que era un hombre. Le sonrió con amabilidad, quizá con picardía, en cambio, le brindaron un semblante frío, quizá demasiado hosco. -Has estado parado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿No te sientes solo?-. Le habían llamado la atención los delicados rasgos de la oji-verde. -Me llamo Mai Tokiha, ¿y tú?-. Kuga daba por hecho que se alejaría si seguía siendo descortés con ella.

 _Los ojos carmín presenciaban la escena. No le gustaba nada ver como veían a su caballero, porque reconocía esa mirada y su significado._

-Vaya, veo que eres de pocas palabras-. Sabía que le estaban ignorando, pero de verdad le interesaba Natsuki, era como si esta ejerciera una atracción extraña y fascinante. -Pareces realmente joven-. Insistió en hablar, acercándose cada vez más. -Esa que llevas es una espada muy grande, ¿Cómo se llama?-. La oji-verde le dirigió una fría mirada, después continuó observando el salón. -Dime, ¿qué vigilas con tanto ahínco?-. Solo dios supo que le llevó a intentar tocar el rostro de la chica, pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Shizuru se puso de pie y en silencio se encaminó al jardín, de inmediato fue seguida por la mujer que juro protegerle.

 _Allí, bajo la luz de la luna, alejada de oídos intrusos, hizo su petición. -Mata a esa mujer-. Los celos hacían arder sus ojos carmesí._

 _-Si la princesa lo quiere, así será-._

 _Y así, como si lo que hubiese ordenado no fuese nada, aquella noche_ _gozó con el cuerpo de Natsuki hasta el cansancio para al final quedarse dormida sobre su pecho._

 _La oji-verde no concilió el sueño tan fácil. -Si es por ti, haré lo que sea-. Murmuró entre las penumbras. No era la primera vez que actuaba como verdugo y sabía que tampoco sería la última._

 _Sin embargo, la vida termina por regresar todo lo que se le entrega. Se dieron cuenta de ello dos años después, cuando sucedió la primera de las tragedias que iban a vivir._

Estaban en la recamara real. Shizuru se mordía los labios mientras que Natsuki acariciaba su intimidad y lamía sus senos, todo iba perfecto hasta que les interrumpió un grito al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡PRINCESA SHIZURU!-. Quien llamaba sonaba muy asustado. -¡PRINCESA SHIZURU!-. Lo suficientemente asustado para subir a la torre que estaba prohibida para todos. -¡EL REY! ¡EL REY HA…!-.

Natsuki azotó la puerta, con cuchillo en mano y su espada a cuestas, lista para rajar gargantas.

Le abrió pasó a Shizuru, quien bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras sentía que sus emociones explotaban, se revolvían, se devoraban entre sí, sensación que solo empeoró cuando entró en la habitación donde estaba el cadáver de su padre.

Dio grito tras grito, exigiendo saber quién era el culpable de tal atrocidad, porque solo dios sabía lo mucho que había amado a su papá y lo mucho que le dolía que se lo arrebataran. Gritó hasta quedarse afónica, pero nadie supo darle una respuesta.

Su muerte había sido un suceso que parecía carecer de explicación, un asesinato silencioso, limpio y cargado de malicia.

 _Ante la falta de un nombre para el asesino del rey, la sangre se congeló en las venas de Shizuru, solo Natsuki se percató del cambió en los ojos carmín, solo ella vio cómo se volvieron turbios. Sin misericordia alguna, ordenó la ejecución de todos los sirvientes que atendieron directamente a su difunto padre._

"Fulgor Plateado" se tiño completamente de rojo.

Natsuki no podía arriesgarse a tener traidores en el castillo.

 _La vida les hizo llegar la segunda tragedia, una igual de cruel para ambas._

 _La princesa debía convertirse en reina, pero para hacerlo tenía que contraer matrimonio. Su corazón se estrujó, amenazando con crujir. Siempre había querido el trono, era su derecho y su obligación gobernar Garderobe, sin embargo, no quería pagar tal precio. Sufría en silencio porque la única persona con la cual quería casarse, jamás podría hacerlo._

 _El tronó le negaba a su verdadero amor._

 _Pero su amor no le arrebataría la corona._

-Tienes que elegir a alguno de ellos Shizuru-. Natsuki no permitiría que su princesa perdiese el trono. -Es necesario para que puedas convertirte en reina-.

-No quiero ser reina si con ello te pierdo a ti-. Una corona solo sería un estorbo sin su caballero junto a ella.

-No me perderás-. Le abrazó con fuerza, queriendo mantener juntos los pedazos de Shizuru incluso antes de que se rompiese. -Juré pertenecerte, recuérdalo-.

-Lo recuerdo, pero… si me caso, tendré que consumar el matrimonio-. Se aferró a la oji-verde, deseando de todo corazón que no le apartasen por lo dicho.

-Lo sé, lo sé y me arderán las entrañas al saber que te toca-. En sus ojos hubo un destello de furia. -Querré matarlo cada día de su maldita vida-. Estrechó aún más el abrazo. -Pero confió en ti Shizuru-. Tenerla entre sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba. -Y sé que aunque duermas con él, seguirás siendo mía-.

-Quiero que lo tengas en mente todo el tiempo, nunca olvides que te amo profundamente, que soy tu mujer Natsuki-.

-Juró nunca olvidarlo-.

-Entonces, lo haré-.

 _Así decidieron crear la mayor mentira del reino. Una mentira pensada para proteger el amor que nadie entendía._

Muchos pretendientes llegaron al castillo, cada uno con una propuesta única que quizá hubiera sido tentadora si no hubiese amado ya a su caballero. A algunos los descartó tan solo poner un pie en el salón real, a otros les dios un no rotundo cuando les vio temblar con la presencia de Natsuki y Dhuran. Como ninguno le gustaba, al final eligió al que le desagradaba menos.

Un joven proveniente del reino de Fukka, tercer hijo del rey, 23 años. Se llamaba Reito Kanzaki, y con su apariencia de príncipe podía conquistar a las mujeres sin siquiera proponérselo. Por supuesto, ese don no aplicaba con Shizuru ni con su amante de ojos verdes.

 _La princesa y el príncipe se comprometieron sin que ellas supieran que él llevaba consigo la tercera tragedia de su historia._

 _El día de la boda fue la propia Natsuki quien tuvo que entregarle en el altar; se vistió con una armadura azul oscuro y capa negra, tan negra como su ánimo. Shizuru vestía de blanco, con el vestido más hermoso que se había visto en el reino, pero quisiera haber ido de negro como su caballero._

Cada paso que daban creaba un eslabón de esa vil cadena que les aprisionaría, les hacía sentir que morirían en vida. Aun así, Shizuru se las arregló para sonreír de modo creíble y la oji-verde mantuvo un rostro sereno.

Al soltar el brazo de la mayor, en su mente hizo un juramento. "Si Reito Kanzaki actúa contra ti, lo mataré". Podía permitir que la mujer de ojos carmín jugase con la gente, pero no consentiría que nadie obrase contra ella.

La boda transcurrió lentamente, Natsuki les observó en primera fila y cuando se besaron, el primer crujido de su corazón resonó en su pecho. Deseó salir corriendo de ahí, con la castaña entre sus brazos, con un futuro ante sus puertas; lástima que solo fuese un tonto sueño que únicamente sirvió para lastimarle más de la cuenta. Sintió una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla derecha, creyó que nadie lo había notado, pero los ojos carmín sí que se percataron de su dolor, lo sintieron, lo compartieron y lo guardaron bajo llave.

 _Al final del festejo, fue Natsuki quien le llevó su corana, fue Natsuki quien sacrificándose convirtió a su princesa en la reina de Garderobe._

 _Era Natsuki quien tenía el corazón más grande, y también el más roto._

Desgraciadamente, si presenciar la boda había sido difícil, lo que le siguió fue mil veces peor.

La caballero montó guardia en la puerta de la recamara real, con la carga de su espada más pesada que nunca. Sus agudos sentidos le forzaban a oír lo que pasaba dentro, y aunque sabía que los gemidos de Shizuru eran falsos, escucharlos resultaba desquiciante. Apretó los puños, tensó la mandíbula hasta que la boca le supo a sangre, sin embargo, guardó silencio, tragándose toda esa rabia, celos y amargura.

" _Shizuru te ama, es tu mujer." Se recordó para hacer la pesadilla más llevadera._

 _Si su corazón quería fragmentarse, recogería sus propios pedazos, les uniría y continuaría amando a la mujer que era su mundo._

No terminaba de fiarse del hombre ahí metido. No sabía si era el que tomasen a su mujer, el separarse de ella después de 7 años, la misteriosa sonrisa del hombre o un motivo para blandir su espada, pero fuese cual fuese la razón de su desconfianza no pensaba correr riesgos. Por eso dejó a Dhuran con su reina; el gran lobo "dormía" sobre docenas de cojines, atento a todo, tentando a devorar a quien mancillaba el lecho de sus amas.

A Reito no le había gustado para nada tener la presencia de la bestia a escasos metros de distancia, pero era ese "estúpido animal" o Kuga dentro de la habitación, y si iba a tener un espectador en la consumación de su matrimonio, prefería a quien era incapaz de hablar sobre el tema.

La habitación quedó en silencio considerablemente temprano, sin embargo, la oji-verde no descansó ni un poco. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ella seguía montando guardia. En el transcurso de la noche había pasado por más de una faceta de rabia, pero su rostro no mostraba más que la misma mueca hosca de siempre. Reito pasó a su lado ignorándole con descaro. Esperó a verlo bajar por las escaleras de la torre, después esperó escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse y finalmente ingresó en la habitación.

-Dios, creí que vomitaría por tenerle sobre mi-. Las muecas de asco en el rostro de Shizuru ayudaron a apagar por completo el incendio que ardió toda la noche en su pecho. -Tuve que bañarme cuando ese bastardo dormía-. No había soportado aquella sensación en su piel. -Me gustaría borrar ese horrible recuerdo y reemplazarlo con uno que si atesoré-. La mirada carmín hablaba por si sola.

Natsuki se inclinó en una leve reverencia. -A sus órdenes, reina Shizuru-. Y cuando alzó el rostro le dio una gran sonrisa a la castaña.

 _Entretanto el nuevo rey conocía parte de las tierras de Garderobe, la caballero se dedicó a satisfacer a la reina. Reclamó con besos cada parte de ella, le acarició hasta sentir que ya no había división entre sus cuerpos. De nuevo, jugaban con fuego, fuego del que una vez encendido no se apagaba nunca._

Cuando Reito regresó, se topó con Kuga en la recamara real, cuidaba la puerta del baño mientras Shizuru se aseaba para borrar las pruebas de su placentero secreto. Ella misma ya se había bañado y vestía su armadura negra con capa verde-Retírate-. Ordenó con despreció, para él ella era solo parte de la servidumbre. Por supuesto, la oji-verde permaneció en su sitio. -Te he dado una orden-. Los ojos esmeralda le vieron con indiferencia. -Sé que no eres sorda, lárgate-.

La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a la reina con una bata de algodón. Su semblante no lucía precisamente feliz. -No puedes ordenarle-.

-Soy el rey-.

-Y Natsuki el caballero de la reina-. Le remarcó molesta. -Ella recibe solo ordenes mías-. Puso las manos en su cadera y alzó una ceja, retándolo a desafiarla. En Garderobe, el gobernante que pertenecía al linaje real era quien tenía más autoridad, fuese hombre o mujer, si era un Fujino, poseía el poder absoluto.

Reito sabía que llevaba las de perder, por lo cual mejor rectificó su error y le dio una sonrisa galante. -Lo siento Shizuru, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a su presencia-. Pero ella se pasó su sonrisa por el arco del triunfo.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque como ella juró protegerme día y noche, le veras bastante seguido-. Se quitó la bata para comenzar a vestirse, Natsuki le ayudó en la tarea. -Agradece que mi caballero es una mujer. Dudo mucho que quisieras a un hombre pegado a tu esposa todo el tiempo-. Comentó con cierta malicia.

-Tienes razón-. Forzó una sonrisa. Si ella tuviera un caballero convencional, todo el tiempo temería que lo engañaran, así de frágil era el ego masculino. -Somos afortunados de tener a Kuga con nosotros-. -Se las arregló para decir eso pese que le caía pésimo la joven. Mejor ella que un él, pensó. Ni siquiera en sus pesadillas imaginaba la verdad.

-Me alegra ver que lo entiendes-. Terminó de vestirse.

-Así es, la compañía de Kuga puede llegar a serme grata sabiendo que te protege-. Un poco más, solo un poco más de cinismo y la habitación olería a hipocresía durante días. -Pero, ¿Qué hay de esa bestia?-. "La bestia" gruñó en respuesta. -No me parece seguro tenerle aquí-. Los ojos del lobo le perforaron con acusación, como diciéndole que el único problema ahí era él.

-Dhuran ha dormido a mi lado desde cachorro-. La castaña sonrió con aire travieso. -No te recomiendo intentar sacarlo-. Natsuki le puso su corona. -Podría arrancarte la mano de una dentellada-. Dhuran se puso de pie para acercarse a sus amas.

 _Creaban una imagen imponente, la reina se alzaba con todo el poder concedido por su corona; a su lado, Natsuki se mantenía erguida, con mirada fiera y la mano siempre lista para blandir su espada; y detrás de ellas, se levantaba Dhuran, custodiándolas a ambas con un brillo salvaje en sus ojos._

 _Quedó bien claro que tanto la caballero como el lobo eran intocables, porque la reina les tenía bajo su mano, y a la vez, la reina era intocable por estar bajo la custodia de ellos._

 _Reito entendió que no podría tocarle un solo pelo a ninguno._

 _Y si antes despreciaba a la oji-verde, en ese momento comenzó a odiarle por ser el principal obstáculo para cumplir su objetivo._

 _Porque mientras Natsuki Kuga viviera, no podría matar a Shizuru Fujino_.


	4. Capítulo 4

Como dije al principio, este fic tiene cuatro capítulos y aquí llega el cuarto.

Antes de que quieran lincharme, debo decir que existe un epílogo.

Recuerden que después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Se los digo porque este capitulo también es algo amargo y con el anterior como que algunos me odiaron.

Recuérdenlo, HABRÁ EPÍLOGO

* * *

 ** _VIVO POR Y PARA TI_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

 ** _FINAL_**

 _Durante un año, el rey, quien vivía lleno de rencor, trato de deshacerse de la caballero. Envió mercenarios y al día siguiente sus cabezas estaban clavadas en picas. Quiso envenenarle con la comida y Shizuru mandó ejecutar a todos los cocineros. Le tiró un candelabro encima y Natsuki le partió en dos con su espada. Sin importar lo que hiciera, ella sobrevivía._

 _Al final del año, Natsuki le debía más de una cicatriz al infeliz, pero sus cicatrices eran un recuento de sus victorias, y con cada victoria se volvió más cuidadosa, más astuta, más fuerte._

 _Reito se dio cuenta de que él solo jamás lograría derrotarlas, entonces, con la paciencia dada por su odio, los siguientes dos años se dedicó a juntar a aquellos que habían sido dañados por la reina, a todos los que lloraban la perdida de seres queridos, a todos lo que temían ser ejecutados por la verdugo de armadura negra. Avivó la llama de la rebelión, sin embargo, a diferencia de las dos mujeres que tanto aborrecía, él no sabía jugar con fuego._

La reina tenía 25 años, su caballero 24, se conocían desde hace 10, llevaban 8 como pareja y 3 haciendo el amor a espaldas del rey. Pero llegó el día en que la tercer tragedia, esa que Kanzaki había llevado consigo, estalló, y la cuenta de sus años juntas amenazó con llegar a su fin.

El rey les encontró en la recamara real, en pleno acto, Natsuki sobre Shizuru. Era obvio que había visto algo que nadie debía saber y también era obvio lo que iba a suceder. Les sonrió con despreció. -Así que además de malvada, eres un fenómeno Shizuru-. Los ojos carmín le vieron con superioridad, los esmeralda con enojo. -No sé cómo no lo noté antes-. Dhuran gruñía entre colmillos. -Ahora todo tiene sentido-. Vio el cuerpo que seguía sobre el de su esposa. -No es la primera vez, ¿cierto?-.

-¿Me culpas? Ella si me hace sentir mujer cuando me toma-. La oji-verde sonrió levemente ante la declaración, en cambio, él sintió su ego pisoteado.

-Dime, ¿Antes o después de nuestra boda?-.

-¿Eso importa?-. La pregunta era una burla. -Me casé contigo solo para tener la corona-. Admitió sin problemas.

Él rio con amargura. -Supongo que estamos a mano-. Total, ya estaban diciéndose las cosas a la cara. -Me casé contigo solo para matarte-.

 _Natsuki y Shizuru confirmaron que todos aquellos "accidentes" en efecto habían sido culpa de Reito. Lo habían pensando desde el inicio, pero le habían dejado vivir porque les servía para cubrir su amor prohibido; si bien el sol no podía taparse con un dedo, algo era algo._

-Supongo que yo mande matar a alguien que querías-. Hablaba con una tranquilidad perturbadora.

-Mataste a mi prometida ¡Mataste a Mai Tokiha!-. Cinco años después, la herida seguía fresca, el rencor le mantenía abierta, el odio le impulsaba a buscar venganza.

-Oh ella, puedes culparle por su propia muerte-. Quiso desquiciarle aún más, para ello, solo tuvo que besar a la oji-verde. -Si no se hubiese interesado en mi mujer, seguiría con vida.

-¡Eres una hija de puta!-. Gritó lleno de rabia. De todos modos iba a morir, en el mejor de los casos a manos de la caballero, en el peor, destrozado por el gigantesco lobo.

-Me lo dicen bastante seguido-. Le miró burlonamente. Quizá no hubiese sido tan cruel con Reito si este no hubiera intentado matar a Natsuki durante su primer año en el castillo. -Y muy seguido ejecuto a quienes lo hacen-.

-¡Ni siquiera nos matas tú!-. Los ojos dorados relampagueaban. -¡Ensucias las manos de tu amante en lugar de las tuyas!-.

-Eres muy ruidoso-.

-¡Perra! ¡Zorra! ¡Bazofia!-.

-Natsuki-. En la pronunciación del nombre iba implícita la orden.

La caballero se paró de la cama sin importarle su desnudez, tomó su mandoble, le desenvainó y se colocó frente al hombre que había osado tocar a su mujer. Reito vio el fuerte cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, preguntándose cuantas de ellas eran consecuencia de proteger a la reina.

La mirada esmeralda era fría cual hielo al momento de alzar la espada. -Tus últimas palabras-. Shizuru observaba cómodamente desde la cama.

-Ellos vendrán por sus cabezas-. "Fulgor Plateado" descendió con fuerza y un segundo después la sangre se esparció por el suelo.

 _Mataron al rey para prolongar su historia. Pero necesitaban encubrir su pecado, por lo cual, volcaron toda la culpa al difunto. Ellas si sabían mentir y se valieron de ello._

-Yo te lo estoy pidiendo, hazlo-. Lo hacía como una petición, no como una orden, porque no quería ordenarle aquello a quien había jurado protegerle.

La mirada de Natsuki reflejaba dolor puro. -Te amo-. Le amaba tanto que se odiaba a si misma por lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó de la muñeca izquierda a Shizuru, cerró su mano con fuerza y le estrujó hasta asegurarse de dejar sus dedos marcados. Después, yendo contra su propia naturaleza, formó un puño y golpeó el rostro que atesoraba. Shizuru se esforzó por no gritar más de la cuenta, pero su labio roto le robó un grito que hizo sentir aun peor a Natsuki.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón-. Repitió la palabra sin parar.

-Estoy bien, tranquila, estoy bien Natsuki-. Le abrazó. -Solo hiciste lo que te pedí-. Le besó aunque la acción era dolorosa. -Protegiste nuestro amor-. La sangre de su reina en sus labios le sabía a culpa.

 _Fue así como le dijeron al reino que el rey había atacado a la reina, y como consecuencia, la caballero había cumplido su juramento, enviándole al otro mundo para mantener segura a Shizuru._

 _Tal mentira cumplió con cubrir su pecado, sin embargo, los rebeldes no se creyeron la historia._

 _Y el día menos esperado, golpearon a las puertas del castillo._

Ahí afuera se habían reunido todas las personas que ansiaban reclamar sus cabezas, eran tantos que no alcanzaban a cubrirles con la vista, y si lograban entrar, estaban perdidas. Sin embargo, además de preocuparse de eso, tuvieron que lidiar con el caos dentro del castillo; los sirvientes se habían dado a la fuga porque temían acercárseles, y quienes osaron rebelarse en su contra terminaron pasando por la espada de Natsuki. A Shizuru no le sorprendió que ella fuese la única realmente leal. Al final, solo quedaban la reina, la caballero y el lobo.

-Las trancas están a punto de ceder-. La angustia brillaba en la mirada esmeralda. -Tengo que sacarte de aquí-. Había preparo un plan para cuando el odio por fin las alcanzara. Pero ese "Tengo que sacarte de aquí" en lugar de un "Tenemos que salir de aquí" Aterró a la reina más que la horda furiosa ahí afuera.

Le guío hasta una entrada secreta que accedía a una red de pasadizos, para los extraños era una trampa mortal, para quienes sabían cruzarle significaba una salida segura. -Montaras en Dhuran, yo le enseñé a cruzar-. Hablaba rápido. -Te llevará a un lugar seguro para pasar la noche-. Atropellaba las palabras. -Después te sacará del reino-.

-Debes venir conmigo-. El miedo en la mirada carmesí congeló por un minuto a Natsuki. Era el mismo temor que ella sufría, el de perder a quien amaba. -Si hay una salida, quedarte es un suicidio-.

-Si entran y encuentran todo vació, no tardaran en darnos caza-. Más de una noche pensó sobre ello. -Pero si me encuentran aquí, darán por hecho que te escondes en el castillo-. Porque para todos sería impensable que ellas se separaran en medio del caos. -Te daré tiempo para huir…

-¡No! Quiero que vengas conmigo Natsuki, te orde…

-Por favor Shizuru, no me ordenes eso-. Sostenerse la mirada era doloroso. Su propio miedo ya era malo, ver el de la otra podía llevarles a la locura. -Yo puse esa corona en tu cabeza-. Se forzaba a seguir hablando. -Y ahora debo evitar que te decapiten para quitártela-.

-¿De qué me sirve vivir sin ti a mi lado?-.

-¿De qué me sirve mi vida si no es para proteger la tuya?-.

-¡No eres prescindible!-

-Lo sé, pero si soy tu caballero-. Le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a la que fue su razón para vivir durante 10 años. -Déjame cumplir mi juramento-. Un temblor recorrió a la reina, sabía de sobra que no podría contra aquella estremecedora determinación.

 _Shizuru tomó su rostro y le besó, le dio un beso que marcó un antes y un después en su historia, un beso que rogaba no ser el último._

-Te amo Natsuki-. Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar.

-Te amo Shizuru-. Limpió las lágrimas, evitando terminar llorando también.

Le ayudó a montar en el lobo. -Dhuran, cuida mucho a Shizuru, confío en ti amigo-. En respuesta, Dhuran le lamió la mejilla, ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-No tengas miedo-. Se las arregló para sonreír de verdad. -Yo me haré cargo de todo-. Estiró la mano para tocar los dedos de su amada. -Confía en mí, confía en mi juramento, confía en el amor que te tengo-.

-Por favor Natsuki, regresa a mí-.

-Si lo deseas, así será-.

Dhuran salió corriendo por los pasadizos, decidido a salvar a quien llevaba en el lomo.

 _Natsuki se hizo con dos espadas cortas que estaban en la habitación, una en cada mano, empuñadas con rabia. Había llegado al castillo con mirada fiera y si querían sacarle esa sería la mirada que pensaba darles._

 _Cuando las puertas finalmente cayeron, la caballero les recibió de frente, dándoles la bienvenida con el filo de las hojas._

Cortó gargantas sin compasión alguna, porque cada persona que mataba era un minuto extra para su reina. Combatió causando que el acero se pintara por completo de rojo, siguió peleando aun cuando la sangre hacía difícil sostener las empuñaduras, y en algún punto, tras perder las armas, desenvainó a "Fulgor plateado". Muchos se estremecieron con la imagen del mandoble, la oji-verde le blandía como si fuese parte de su cuerpo, y de un solo tajó podía matar a grupos enteros.

Sin embargo, eran demasiados en su contra. Podía deshacerse de 1 y aparecían 3 que lo reemplazaban. Incluso para ella, la mejor guerrera de Garderobe, era una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Lo había sabido desde antes de lanzarse a la carnicería.

Pero había tenido el coraje para enfrentarse cara a cara contra lo inminente.

Y así, segó cientos de vidas antes de que las cosas se voltearan contra ella.

Resonaron los gritos de júbilo cuando lograron desarmarle tras romperle la muñeca derecha, pero esos gritos fueron superados por los que exigían venganza.

Le quitaron la armadura, le golpearon, le cortaron, le escupieron y humillaron. No obstante, la caballero no se quejó, porque aunque dolía mucho, mientras se desquitaban con ella parecían no recordar a su amada.

Pronto comenzaron a gritar que le querían muerta. Hubo quienes decían que le decapitaran, otros eran aún más sádicos y pedían desollarle o quemarle viva. Mantuvo la boca cerrada. Muchas de las opciones eran horribles, pero solo le quedaba esperar a que decidieran.

De la nada, surgió una palabra, apenas un susurro. -Ahóguenla-. Primero fue solo una persona. -Ahóguenla-. Después dos. -Ahóguenla-. Cinco. Cinco voces que hablaban entre soplidos de viento, con una sola palabra que endulzaba los oídos de todos. -Ahóguenla-. Le parecían voces conocidas, sin embargo, las escuchaba distorsionadas, además, le costaba enfocar la mirada por la sangre que caía en sus ojos, así que tampoco podía verlos.

" _Eres una mujer de carne y hueso que debe afrontar la vida como si fuese de hierro."_

Las palabras hicieron eco en su memoria.

-Ahóguenla-. De repente, todos murmuraban o gritaban esa palabra, como si fuese un mantra. -Ahóguenla-. De repente les parecía la mejor opción para enviarle al otro mundo.

Le sacaron del castillo, tal como se prometió, mantuvo su mirada fiera, porque quizá le habían derrotado en batalla pero era ella quien había ganado la guerra. Así, entre arrastradas, empujones y golpes, le llevaron hasta un lago de aguas frías y oscuras.

Hicieron que se arrodillara sobre el gastado muelle. Le habían vuelto a poner la armadura, por lo que sus heridas dolían más de la cuenta, le ataron sus extremidades, haciendo pulsar infernalmente su muñeca, y le colocaron "Fulgor Plateado" en la espalda.

El viento soplaba enfurecido moviendo su capa y cabello manchados de sangre.

Aún de rodillas, ella poseía más dignidad que quienes deseaban matarle.

-Natsuki Kuga, caballero de la reina-. Escuchó sin quitarles la mirada de encima. -Se te acusa de cumplir los malvados caprichos de la reina-. Era parte de su juramento. -De criar a una bestia-. Dhuran era más civilizado que ellos. -De pasar sobre más de un inocente-. Podía asegurar que no lo eran del todo. -De confabular contra el difunto rey-. Ni siquiera pestañeó por ese crimen. -De arrebatar vidas como si no fuesen nada-. No sentía culpa. -Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se te acusa de serle leal a la reina Shizuru Fujino-. Reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te declaras?-.

-Culpable-. Respondió sin titubear.

-¿Te arrepientes de alguna de estas atrocidades?-.

-De ninguna-.

-Estas aquí por culpa de la reina. ¿Te arrepientes de tu juramento?-.

-No-. El brillo de su mirada decía más que mil palabras.

-Entonces, muere por ella-.

Ataron sus piernas a una piedra, no era muy grande pero tampoco necesitaban mucho peso. -Que la armadura y la espada que la reina te dio para matar, te maten, Natsuki Kuga-. Le arrojaron al frío lago y el peso del metal le hundió.

 _A lo lejos, allá donde no podían verle pero si podía verlo todo, Shizuru presenció cómo su caballero se perdía entre las aguas. Dhuran aulló con pena mientras ella lloraba amargamente._

 _Cuando la horda registró el castillo maldijeron a la caballero, porque la reina no estaba en ningún lado, y cuando salieron a buscarle Shizuru ya se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance._

No quería vivir, sin embargo, debía hacerlo para que todos los sacrificios de Natsuki tuvieran sentido.

Dhuran le llevo a una vieja cabaña, tan escondida que solo se podía encontrar si se sabía de su existencia. En el interior, halló tres paquetes, en el primero había oro, plata y cobre, suficiente para vivir durante años; el segundo contenía comida y agua para algunos días de viaje; el tercero… el tercero fue el que hizo doler aún más su corazón, en el encontró un cambió de ropa y cartas escritas por su caballero.

Sobre los ropajes había una nota: "Sé que no es la seda con la cual acostumbras vestir, pero debes cambiar de apariencia y esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer."

Reconoció las prendas de inmediato: un pantalón y playera de lino negro, un chaleco de cuero del mismo color, guantes, botas y una capa para poder cubrirse del frío o la lluvia. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse; era ropa de Natsuki, tenía su aroma tan impregnado que era una tortura y un consuelo el tenerle en sus manos.

Se desvistió llorando y al ponerse la ropa de su amante no pudo contener los sollozos. Dhuran quería acompañarle en su pena, pero Shizuru temía derrumbarse por completo si veía los ojos del lobo, tan similares a los de Natsuki.

Esa noche se atrevió a abrir la primera carta:

"Shizuru, si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que pasó lo que temía y he tenido que enviarte lejos para mantenerte segura. Lamentablemente, imaginaba que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, porque aunque tú y yo nos amamos, el reino nos odia."

Tuvo que parar un instante, talvez minutos, porque la culpa le asfixiaba.

Si el reino les odiaba, era porque ella lo había provocado.

Ella había hecho que despreciaran a Natsuki hasta el grado de matarla.

Su culpa, su culpa, solo suya.

Lloró sin contener sus gritos, sus sollozos y gemidos.

Después, con la mirada aun borrosa por las lágrimas, retomó la lectura.

"Sé que debería estar a tu lado en este momento, pero era imposible que huyera contigo e impidiera que murieras al mismo tiempo, las posibilidades estaban en nuestra contra."

Lo peor era que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Deseaba haber insistido más para que su caballero no se quedará en aquel maldito lugar.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese sido Natsuki y no ella quien hubiera logrado escapar.

"Tuve que quedarme para poder cumplir mi juramento, sin embargo, no quiero que sientas que te he abandonado, porque durante estos 10 años todo lo que he hecho, incluyendo nuestra separación, ha sido para protegerte, porque quiero que la mujer que amo viva."

No sentía que le habían abandonado.

Era totalmente al revés.

Y eso le estaba destruyendo desde adentro.

"Siempre hice todo lo que querías para verte sonreír, me encantaba oír tu risa y saberme responsable de tu dicha. Me enamoraba ver tu mirada, me enamoraban tus besos, tus caricias. Amaba verte feliz. Amaba todo de ti. Por eso ruego me perdones ahora por hacerte llorar, perdóname tú por favor, porque yo no podre perdonarme a mí misma."

Con todo lo que había hecho por salvarle y todavía le pedía perdón.

Como si su Natsuki hubiese sido la mala de la historia.

Cerró la carta y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Pero mientras dormía, soñó con ella. Soñó que hacían el amor, y eso casi le rompió el alma.

Al día siguiente Dhuran le sacó del reino, llevándola cada vez más lejos de las tierras que fueron su desgracia. Conformé pasaban los días, las cartas de la oji-verde le ayudaban a superar a la muerte y enfrentar a la vida; incluso mediante el papel, su caballero seguía cuidando de ella.

"-Por favor Natsuki, regresa a mí-.

-Si lo deseas, así será-."

Se aferró a ese recuerdo, su Natsuki nunca le había mentido.

* * *

 **RECUERDEN QUE HABRÁ EPÍLOGO**


	5. Epílogo

_Y bueno ahora si el final de este fic._

* * *

 ** _VIVO POR Y PARA TI_**

 ** _EPÍLOGO_**

 _Pasaron 5 años._

 _La perdida, la ausencia y el recuerdo de su amante fue suficiente para hacerle ver todo el mal que había hecho, fue suficiente para que quisiera enderezar la balanza._

 _Lamentaba que tuviera que haber pasado todo eso para entenderlo._

 _Pero por fin había abierto los ojos._

 _Y quien fue una reina caprichosa, sin escrúpulos ni limites, cambió hasta convertirse en una mujer benevolente que extendía la mano a quien lo necesitara._

 _La última promesa de Natsuki le había convertido en una verdadera reina sin necesidad de llevar puesta una corona._

Se estableció en un pequeño pueblo, muy lejos de Garderobe y de cualquiera que conociera su antiguo reino. Allí vivía humildemente, les sonreía a las personas y ellas le devolvían la sonrisa.

Una tarde, mientras el ocaso caía en el pueblo, Dhuran comenzó a aullar. A Shizuru le extrañó, porque solo solía hacer eso cuando había luna llena.

Una corazonada golpeó con fuerza su pecho.

Salió de su casa justo cuando una figura encapuchada entraba al jardín; de la parte baja de la capa sobresalía la funda de un mandoble que conocía muy bien. - Juré que te encontraría donde sea que estuvieras-. Los ojos carmín se humedecieron. -He pasado cinco años buscándote-. Se bajó la capucha. -Lamento la tardanza Shizuru-.

La castaña corrió para abrazarle.

Se aferró a su cuello, recargó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchó ese latir que tantas noches había soñado con volver a escuchar.

-Te he extrañado demasiado Shizuru-. Su voz delataba una alegría incomparable, después de tanto tiempo, por fin le tenía entre sus brazos. Se aferraba a su cintura y depositaba besos en su frente.

-Regresaste conmigo-. Había cumplido su deseo, como siempre.

Shizuru le jaló al interior de la casa para poder besar los labios que tanto había anhelado. -Te amo Natsuki-. Le besó con cariño, con ternura, con necesidad, con deseo, con pasión. Eran demasiadas cosas para un solo beso y a la vez no parecían ser suficientes.

Se besaron decenas de veces, sin nada que se los impidiera, sin llevar el reino a cuestas.

" **Le arrojaron al frío lago y el peso del metal le hundió."**

 **La Fortaleza de la frontera Norte había sido un lugar duro, frío, poco compasivo y algo oscuro a la hora de entrenar, pero había sido su hogar y gracias a el tenía una esperanza. Las artes secretas que le había enseñado su familia servían para desafiar a la vida y burlar a la muerte.**

 **Cuando quedó sumergida, dejo de respirar, pero su corazón siguió latiendo. Podría soportar hasta que se le ocurriera como salir del problema. Era muy difícil librarse con la muñeca rota, sin embargo, ya estaba haciendo posible lo que se creía imposible para el resto.**

 **Ahí arriba ya le habían ayudado, quizá le brindasen más ayuda. De lo contrario, bueno, ya habían hecho suficiente. Evitar ahogarse era la forma más fácil de esquivar la muerte.**

 **Se armó de paciencia.**

 **Dos días después, las 5 personas que habían hecho que le "ahogaran" aparecieron en el muelle. Todos poseían mirada esmeralda y cabello cobalto, la sangre Kuga era fuerte. El mayor se lanzó al agua.**

 **En el instante que Natsuki sintió otra presencia, abrió los ojos, topándose con los de su padre. Era como si ambas miradas brillaran en la oscuridad del fondo, emitiendo un frío más gélido que las aguas del lago.**

 **Él le desató y le ayudo a emerger en la orilla, para por segunda vez, traer a su hija a la vida.**

 **-Gracias-. Era la primera vez que veía a su familia desde que vivía en el castillo. Siempre había sabido que no era una traidora, porque su propio padre le dijo que acompañara al rey aquel día, pero era reconfortante saber que aún le veían como parte de ellos.**

 **Si no fuera así, no le habrían salvado.**

 **-El reino te sacrificó por cumplir tu juramento. Nosotros te salvamos por la virtud en la sangre que compartimos-. Sí, aun le consideraban parte de la familia.**

 **-La lealtad es la mayor virtud-. Recitó de memoria, con una sonrisa.**

 **-Y el linaje Kuga es el más leal de Garderobe-. Completó su padre.**

 **Habían pasado 10 años separados, pero las puertas de la Fortaleza seguían abiertas para ella.**

 **Sanaron sus heridas con los secretos que solo ellos conocían, y cuando fue el momento de seguir su propio camino le entregaron un corcel de guerra tan veloz como el viento.**

 **Así, vestida como la primera vez que salió de la fortaleza, con "Fulgor Plateado" en su espalda, partió para cumplir el deseo de su amada.**

Antes de darse cuenta estaban desnudas, Shizuru se percató de que la menor tenía más cicatrices de las que recordaba. -Un bajo preció por volver a tu lado-.

-Eres hermosa Natsuki-. Disfrutaba volver a decir su nombre en voz alta.

La oji-verde le tumbo en la cama, necesitaba con locura sentir a quien le hacia sentir de todo. -Te amo Shizuru-. Cuidadosa se colocó sobre ella.

Sentir el calor que tanto le había faltado era indescriptible. -Hazme el amor Natsuki-. Susurró en su oído.

Se tocaron reclamando la piel contraria, sabían de memoria el cuerpo de la otra, pero querían conocerle de nuevo, recorrerlo más de mil veces.

Se besaron con el deseo contenido durante años.

Se amaron como solo ellas sabían hacerlo.

Sus gemidos eran una melodía que les aceleraba el corazón y les hacía sentir completas, dichosas, más vivas que nunca.

Al final Shizuru reposaba sobre el pecho de la oji-verde, con los brazos de esta en su espalda. Se sentía demasiado bien poder descansar juntas sin el miedo de que alguien les sorprendiera, sin que "Fulgor Plateado" tuviese que estar a su lado, sin tener a todos en su contra.

-Quédate conmigo Natsuki-.

-Toda la vida Shizuru-.

La castaña sonrió.

 _Comenzaron su historia con un capricho._

 _Y le terminaron con un amor capaz de desafiar y vencer al destino._


End file.
